


Dexterous

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>commentfic for Me_maneuver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dexterous

Chris might tell people the first thing he looks at is boobs, followed by legs, but he's lying. The first thing he looks at, every time, is hands.

Hands tell you a story about the person. Are they rough, work worn, sturdy and strong? Are they soft and gentle? He'd know his friends by their hands anywhere, Beth's so quick and sly, the hands of a thief. Aldis's as big and all-emcompassing as the man's personality. Jensen's the only thing about him that show how shy he is, fiddling with the hem of his sweater, or clutching Danny's hand until the knuckles turn white. People talk with their hands, and Chris speaks the language like his mother tongue.

But most of all, he knows Steve's hands. Knows how they hold a knife, and how they play guitar. Knows how they feel on every inch of his skin, rough callouses and short nails. How they hold his hair back when he's puking, and stroke his forehead when he's sick.

He could watch them forever, chin proppend on Steve's shoulder as he plays, sings into his ear as his fingers dance of the strings, jealous of the guitar, that it has Steve's attention. So, in the middle of the bridge, high on booze and the crowd, he leans down, licks at Steve's thumb, sucks it into his mouth. If anyone asks, he'll say that Steve spilled beer on his hand, that it would be a sin to waste it.

But he knows, and Steve knows, that it's a promise.

 _Later. Just you wait_.


End file.
